gaussfandomcom-20200214-history
Mediocine Shock Troopers
Mediocine shock troopers are warrior caste mediocines augmented for combat. Being a dimorphism of mediocines built for combat, Warrior caste mediocines had an innate desire and need for combat, and minimal, if any self preservation instincts. The metamorphosis into a warrior caste also meant a great decline in the mediocines' intelligence. Known to become aggressive when not allowed to fight for long periods. These shock troopers would typically be deployed in hordes from dropships on suicidal or dangerous missions. While in standard circumstances they could be communicated with and ordered it was common knowledge that as soon as they were dropped onto the battlefield, the thrill of combat would cause the warrior caste mediocines to instinctively charge the enemy with no regard for their own life. Their accuracy with their weapons was poor, hence they were given close range liquid light weapons. However they were known to break or lose these weapons in combat. In these instances they would opt to simply charge enemies and engage them head on with their teeth and claws. Though their venom could cause paralysis and death within minutes, they had difficulty tearing through stronger power armor, and they were known to be extremely ferocious and savage on the battlefield, biting, dismembering and eating their kills with no regard for biochemical barriers. (They would sometimes become ill and die doing so) Having no sense of pain they would continue to charge down foes even when shot or injured. Even if they were missing limbs or portions of their head, they would continue trying to kill their foes. The unprotected nature of their armor was unique amongst dominion ground forces. Though their biology was far more resistant to chemical and biological agents than other species, they were still vulnerable. But these accommodations were made in the armor specifically to allow warrior castes to make use of their poisonous teeth and claws. Mediocine blood was also highly toxic, doubly so that of the warrior caste. This meant that they would be sometimes be deployed in battles that they were otherwise not expected to win. Meant to wound an enemy force and once they had all been defeated, their blood would leach into the soil, water supply and air. These toxins would not quickly break down and could have both short and long term health repercussions on anyone who came into contact with them through breath or skin contact. This indirect form of biological and chemical warfare bypassed the various treaties and moral restrictions put in place by most factions. The presence of a Mediocine Overseer Guard on the battlefield could project a psychic field over a wide making these shock troopers far more obedient while retaining all of their savagery and lack of preservation instincts far more tactically. Through this psychic hub they could share line of sight and orchestrate the warrior castes. However if the overseer was to be taken out they would revert to their feral and uncontrolled nature. For this reason the overseer would stay behind friendly lines, often in the company of many of his own allies. Deploying them alongside an overseer guard was standard practice when working in concert with other forces as without this overseer guard present and their natural combative instincts, the warrior caste mediocines were just as likely to try and attack allies as they were enemies.